


Incoming Calls

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Based on current events, Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Everything okay?  You’ve been in there a while?”
Relationships: Jimmy Palmer/Breena Slater
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Incoming Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 684 "stay at home"

“Hey,” said Breena, when Jimmy emerged from his little home office. “Everything okay? You’ve been in there a while.”

Her husband smiled. “I only wanted to check my e-mail, but I kept getting requests for video calls. McGee had some questions about what kind of sanitizers are safest for the twins. Bishop needed to triple-check that it’s her turn to bring groceries to Dr. Mallard. Torres claimed he was checking up on _me_ , but he had a bunch of questions.”

“Your team’s not taking this stay-at-home order well, are they?” asked Breena, smiling.

Jimmy smiled back. “No, they are not.”

THE END


End file.
